King George ll (Pirates of the Caribbean)
George Augustus or (King George ll) is a major antagonist in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. He is the King of Great Britain and the true leader of the East India Trading Company. He was mentioned in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, right before he made a cameo appearance in On Stranger Tides. He was played by the late Richard Griffiths who also played Vernon Dursley. Personality King George was shown to be a greedy, arrogant and power-hungry tyrant, as he plans to expand the British Empire through all means necessary, such as ridding the Seven Seas of the Brethren Court that would leave the East India Trading Company in charge for international trade of the Empire. He is also shown to be prejudiced towards the Spanish and Catholics, as he sternly states that he won't let the Fountain of Youth fall into their hands to achieve eternal life. History The Curse of the Black Pearl King George was first mentioned in the first film, where he ordered the extermination of all pirates in the island of Isla de Muerta following the death of Hector Barbossa and the arrest of Barbossa's crew. Dead Man's Chest The King was mentioned again in the second film, where he provided signed Letters of Marque for Lord Cutler Beckett after the latter took possession of the heart of the notorious pirate Davy Jones. As it turns out, the King plans to use Jones and his crew to rid the world of a pirate council (known as the Brethren Court) and control the Seven Seas for his true purposes of international trade. At World's End The King was mentioned again in the third film, where he happily appointed Beckett as commander of a Royal Navy armada to attack and eliminate the Brethren Court at all costs. However, this all failed when Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew (along with a revived Barbossa) managed to kill Jones to free his crew from Beckett's control, and they team up together to kill Beckett by sinking down his ship for good. With both Beckett and Jones killed, the armada is forced to retreat from the seas, leaving the King's plans for conquest in complete vain. On Stranger Tides The King finally made his appearance in On Stranger Tides when Joshamee Gibbs and Sparrow were caught by the guards when the courtroom audience yelled. The guards take them to St. James' Palace, where they placed Jack on the chair and the king finally meets him in person. King George tells Sparrow of his next plan to find the Fountain of Youth before the King Ferdinand VI of Spain does. It is also revealed that Blackbeard was a former privateer of King George before he became a pirate, as he too intends to seek out the Fountain for eternal life. As such, King George intends of having Sparrow lead an expedition to find the Fountain, but Sparrow escapes, leaving an annoyed King George to appoint Barbossa (who became a privateer following Beckett and Jones' deaths) to lead the expedition. Little did King George knew that King Ferdinand actually intends to destroy the Fountain rather than using it to gain eternal life and that Barbossa only became a privateer to exact his revenge on Blackbeard for taking away the Black Pearl. Eventually, the Spanish forces (led by Ferdinand's trusted agent The Spaniard) succeeded in destroying the Fountain while the British troops are killed, except for Barbossa, who reverted back to piracy following Blackbeard's death. It is unknown what happened to King George afterward. Dead Men Tell No Tales The King doesn't appear, nor is mentioned in Dead Men Tell No Tales, but is referenced when Lieutenant Scarfield hears of a powerful object called the Trident of Poseidon, known for controlling the creatures of the sea and creating strong thunderstorms and tidal waves. As such, Scarfield plans to obtain the Trident for the King so that the British Empire can take control of the Seven Seas, but in the end, Scarfield and his crew end up being killed by Armando Salazar and his undead crew, who would later meet the same fate following the destruction of the Trident. Trivia *Despite being mentioned in the first three films and making a cameo appearance in the fourth film, King George is clearly the overarching villain of the first four films of the series, as Jones and Beckett were answering to him during their battle against the Brethren Court; even Barbossa and Blackbeard used to serve him as privateers before their turn to piracy. *King George is one of the two historical monarchs (the other is King Ferdinand) to appear in the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. *He didn't appear in the fifth film Dead Men Tell No Tales due to actor Richard Griffiths' death in 2013. Navigation pl:Król Jerzy II (Piraci z Karaibów) Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Gaolers Category:Elitist Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Jingoists Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gamblers Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Genocidal Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Monster Master Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Slaver Category:Master of Hero